


Unknown, Untested, Untasted

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: Ben's brought back something...interesting from his holiday abroad.





	Unknown, Untested, Untasted

**Author's Note:**

> Look, y'all. I don't know. I could say that I'm sorry, but I don't think I really am. The idea came to me when I prompted my group of writers with the line "it just sat there for so long that no one knew what it was" and things just took off from there. 
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> I've tried hard to capture their voices, but I'm not sure that I succeeded. Oh, well. Whatever. It's my first foray into RPF. So...yeah. 
> 
> Obviously, this story is crack and oh so fictional.

It just sat there for so long that no one knew what it was. Mike, Jamie, and Barry sat looking at each other before turning their attention to...whatever Ben brought back from his holidays abroad. 

“Lads,” Ben said gathering them at the table, “I have something I’d like you to try.” He brought it out of his bag and set it on the table where it plopped down wetly. The others turned a slight shade of green.

“What is it?” Barry mumbled, his hands fidgeting. But Ben had disappeared into the test kitchen. 

“I dunno,” Jamie answered, his voice unusually quiet. 

“Should we poke it?” Mike asked, his blue eyes wide with fear and anticipation.

“Are we going to be forced to eat it?” Jamie asked, fervently hoping that they were not. 

Behind them, the office bustled with the everyday goings on of a normal Monday morning. 

Barry could hear Ben and James discussing something in the corner, but they were too far away to hear the specifics. Others in the office were busy editing the upcoming video, planning, or testing recipes for the upcoming book. He sighed and turned back to the squishy-looking thing on the table. 

Mike caught Ben staring at them. The chef’s eyebrows rose in question and before Mike could go over to the two chefs, James asked Ben a question, bringing Ben’s focus back to the discussion, leaving the three to ponder what was presented to them.

“How long is he going to keep us waiting,” Mike muttered. 

“I’m gonna poke it,” Barry said, ignoring Mike’s question. He turned his attention back to the object. Barry took out his pen and went closer to it. On top of being squishy and making wet sounds, the...thing smelled slightly sour. 

“Mate! What if it’s noxious,” Jamie said grabbing Barry’s arm and pulling him back. 

“Ben wouldn’t do that to us,” Barry said dismissively, shaking Jamie off. 

“I wouldn’t count on it. He’s brought us back smelly fruit, rotting fish, duck eggs days away from hatching, and pickled and aged tofu,” Mike muttered turning greener. 

“Some cultures actually like those things,” Rachel said dismissively as she walked past the puzzled trio.

Barry, Mike, and Jamie had enough grace to look ashamed. 

“But Rach, what is it?” Mike asked but she was gone back to her workstation.

They continued to look on forlornly at the object trying to figure it out.

***

On the other side of the kitchen, Ben and James continued to take bets on who would break first. Ben was trying very hard not to crack a smile while James snuck gleeful glances at the lads. 

“I reckon it’s Barry,” James said as he stroked his chin, green eyes lit up with mischief. Outwardly, he was his usual calm self, but upon further observation, James was practically jumping up and down with glee. 

“I’ll put a tenner on Jamie,” Ed said, chiming in quietly. 

Ben remained silent, accessing his options. A grin broke through several times before he could help it, his mouth twitching several times. “I agree with James. I think Barry will unravel first,” he finally said.

“Come on then,” Ed goaded, “make it interesting.”

“Sure, why not,” James said. He slapped a ten-pound note on the counter and gave Ben a pointed look. Ben sighed and put another ten-pound note on the counter on top of James’. 

Soon, the rest of the office discreetly came by and placed their bets. Most favored Barry with Jamie, a healthy second place. 

James snuck a peek at the trio and grinned. 

“Shall we go on to phase two then, Ben?” he asked practically vibrating with amusement. 

Ben smiled mildly, belying the devilish streak underneath. 

“Ready when you are,” he said and pulled out a controller.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I say? I've got no clue. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. Or not. It's fine either way. Go on, read some other more worthwhile fic while you're here.


End file.
